With the increasing of the development of mobile telecommunication technique and people's living standard, the usage of many different kinds of the communication terminals, such as cellular phone, is more and more popular. The cellular phone has become a significant communication tool. With the continuous progress of the technology, the function of the cellular phone is increased day after day and not only includes a communication function but also includes a music playing function, an online chatting function and so on.
Nowadays, the cellular phone connecting to the Internet has become a trend, and the browser of the mobile phone is a portal to connect to the Internet and has become more and more popular. The competition of the browser of the cellular phone in the market is becoming increasingly fierce, so the function and the user experience in the browser of the cellular phone are become better and better. Most of the functions in the browser of PC (Personal Computer) are gradually included in the browser of the cellular phone.
The browser in the present day is not only a tool to decode HyperText Markup Language (HTML) but also focuses on user convenience. For example, the function of the popular GPS (Global Positioning System) is more and more intelligent. Processing is performed by using a cache, thus the loading speed of the web pages can be accelerated. A password memorizing function for user convenience is further included, so the user is not requested to reenter the username and the password every time when the user logs in the same web site. The performance of the browser is greatly improved by including the above functions.
However, the compatibility and the interactivity with other browsers in the browser of the PC or the cellular phone are easily ignored when trying to improve the performance itself.
Especially in the era of smart phones, the program installation of the cellular phone is as convenient and easy as that of the PC. As a result, it is not unusual for a user to have many browsers installed in one cellular phone. In addition to the basic functions of the cellular phone such as dialing and connecting to the Internet, many cellular phone venders preinstall two or three browsers when the cellular phone is released in the market, especially as there are more and more different kinds of browsers in the present time. Therefore, the user can have many different options and can choose any one of the browsers in accordance with the advantages thereof.
Although it is much convenience for the user to use the browsers, it would also cause some inconveniences for the user. For example, when the user uses many different browsers, the compatibility and the interactivity between browser and browser are ignored. If the user is browsing a web site, such as Facebook, Twitter and so on, which is requested to log in, by a default browser in Android, the default browser in Android will memorize the account and the password of the user. But the user is requested to input the account and the password when the user uses a different browser, such as Opera, Firefox or the like, to browse the same web site another day. If the user visits such websites frequently, it is not convenience for the user.
Therefore, the current technology is requested to improve and develop.